The Angel and The Alchemist
by Tekkiru
Summary: The Angel of the Lord has come... State Alchemist Edward Elric has a new assignment, and so does The Paris Division. Is there something Heavenly about to break loose...or is it just the beginning of a New Era?


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR SAKURA TAISEN: LE NOUVEAU PARIS.**

**FullMetal Alchemist©Hiromu Arakawa**

**Sakura Taisen: Le Nouveau Paris©Ohji Hiroi, Kosuke Fujishima**

The woman with silvery hair is called Talon Jazmon, and Original Character created by my friend Daniela.

_Many years ago, there lived a happy couple just outside of a small town. They hoped to one day have a child of their own. One stormy night, the couple had just finished eating dinner, when a bolt of lighting struck their front yard. It shook the entire house. The husband went out to see if anything had happened but to their surprise they found a baby girl wrapped in a small red cloth resting inside a basket. They were so overwhelmed by this that they gave thanks to the Lord. But when the husband began to take off the red cloth, he saw two glowing lights on the little girl's back. Both of them came to the conclusion that this baby was cursed. They didn't want to keep it so on that same night, they went to the Cathedral and left it on the front stoop. The woman took one last look at the baby and walked on forward. Like any baby left alone, it began crying. The inmense doors of the Cathedral opened and a young woman with silvery-like hair stepped out. She picked up the bundle and took it inside, not knowing that that young baby would seal everyone's destiny._

The cathedral gleamed as the sun's rays hit the golden cross a top the holy sanctuary. Inside, a nun was praying. Her name, Erica Fontaine. She prayed silently while holding her cross.

"Oh Lord, I feel as if something is to come, but what? Please console me..."

Erica stayed silent for a few minutes and then carefully got up. Unknown to her, she had accidently placed teh top of her feet on her long dress, and just like it would happen, she fell.

"Oof!" grunted Erica as her face reached the cold, hard ground.

Glycine Bleumer, who had been watching her for quite some times now, stepped in front of her and said, "You fell again..."

Erica raised her head and while still on her kneed responded, "Yeah...I kinda noticed that." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Erica...Grand Mere, would like to talk to you."

"Oh, dear...Did I do something wrong in the last performance?"

"Not at all, Erica. I believe she wants to talk to you about going to Central..."

Erica felt as if she had been struck by a blow. She had lived in Paris for such a long time she couldn't bare to be away from it.

"Um...alright then."

Erica walked outside, felt like she was trapped in a daze. Along daze.

Glycine stayed in front of the altar and watched Erica walk out until she was gone.

_"Be strong, Erica..."_

Erica walked patiently with each step, and thought all sorts of things on the way.

_"Why would I need to go to Central?"  
"Did I do something wrong?"_

The thoughts cluttered her mind and when she least thought about it she arrived at Grand Mere's mansion.

The gurads opened the gates, the hinges squeaking. One of them greeted Erica, "Bonjour mademoiselle..."

"Bonjour, monsieur. Je elle ici?" ((Is she here?))

"Oui," responded the guard.

Erica entered the mansion, up the stairs and into Grand Mere's office. Erica knocked gently.

"Grand Mere?"

"Come in, child."

Erica stepped in quietly. Her boots made a soft noise against the silky carpet.

Grand Mere sat on her chair facing Erica,s he told her, "Take a seat Ms.Fontaine."

"Oh yes...of course."

Erica still felt in a daze. She kept wondering and thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by Grand Mere's voice, "I'm sure when Glycine told you about going to Central, if came as a shock to you didn't it?"

Erica raised her head a bit and responded, "Yes, it did. I do not understand why I need to go to--"

"Special Assignment, "said Grand Mere before Erica could finish.

"Pardon?" questioned Erica.

"Erica, now that you are part of The Paris Division you must be ready to leave to any destination you are ordered to go to."

"Yes ma'am...It's just that I--"

"No excuses. You must pack you're things and meet you're teamates by sunset at the train station."

"Alright..."

"An alchemist will be waiting for you there...That is all."

Erica's pupils grew large.

_"An alchemist!_

Erica went back to her room back at the Cathedral's housing building. She started packing yet feeling self-conscious. There was only 15 minutes left for sunset. As soon as she was done, she stepped out of the building and ran to the train station. Unknown to her the alchemist was also approaching the train station and was only a few blocks away from Erica.

"Come on Al! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Brother."

"Well go faster!"

Before Erica could cross the street, a car went out of control and crashed intol a brick wall before Erica could take another step forward. Erica gasped as she ran over to see if anyone was hurt. Unfortunately, the man who had been drving was injured. Among the many spectators, was the alchemist who questioned, "Is anybody hurt!" As soon as he approached the dismantled car he saw a glow.

Erica began healing the man's injuries, while holding her golden cross, "Oh Lord, cure the sick and the hurt..." In an instant, the man's bruises and tiny streams of blood that went over his face, were gone. The oncoming ambulance took care of everything else. It was then that Erica realized she was REALY late.

"Al...Did you see that? We have to go after her!"

"What-! But Brother...they're waiting!"

"Well, they'll have to wait some more."

The alchemist then went after Erica. Erica had no time to stop and see who was it that was calling her. She finally reached her destination and went to go catch the train. She yelled and waved to a group of women standing near the platform, "Hey! Don't leave without me!" Hanabi Kitaooji smiled and said, "There's still 5 minutes left, Erica-sama."  
Erica let out a sigh a relief, "Looks like I'm safe!" Lobelia Carlini made a "clink" sound that came from the chains hanging from her wrist as she she placed her hand on her hip. "The person that's late is that damn alchemist..."

"Yeah, we came here first that him", responded the small Coquelicot.

"Hey you in the red!"yelled a voice from afar.

"Huh?", Erica turned around to see a small young man with a red coat, accompanied by a giant walking suit of armor. The alchemist panted as he triend to catch his breath, "I-fi-nally-caught-up to you..."

"Sorry we're late," said the suit of armor.

"Wait a second, which one of you two is the alchemist we were suppose to meet here?", asked Glycine.

"Me, Edward Elric!", responed Edward

"And I'm his brother Alphonse Elric", said the suit of armor.

"Oh dear, you're awfully small...",chuckled Glycine.

"SAY WHAT! I'M NOT SMALL! ", he yelled.

"And loud...", Glycine patted his head.

"Here comes the train!", said Coquelicot pointing to the gleaming lights. All the girls grabbed their things. The train stopped in front of them then let out a hiss of steam. "Hooray! Train, train!", yelled Coquelicot as she ran in.

"Coquelicot, hold on." chuckled Hanabi.

"I hope this thing has a bed, "yawned Lobelia.

Glycine looked back at Erica who hand't bordered yet. "Erica..." Glycine patted her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Glycine, " said Erica and smiled.

"So are we all ready to go?", asked Edward.

"Yes," responded Erica. Everyone borded the train and took a seat. Erica took a seat in front of Ed & Al while Glycine sat with the rest of the team. Erica examined Edward with her eyes. He looked ordinary to be an alchemist. Ed asked her, "Is something?"

"Huh!", Erica flushed and stuttered. "It's j-just been such a long time since I've seen someone who serves in the military."

"Heh...I see."

Edward tilted his head towards all the other girls. "Are they all alchemists?"

"Yes, but they sometimes use their alchemy for the wrong purposes. I only use my alchemy for healing and protecting people."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the healing part. I saw you when you healed that man in the car."

"Oh..." Erica blushed a little. The train started to enter the last view the city.

"Ah! Eiffel Tower!"

Everyone rushed to a window to see the last view of their beloved Eiffel Tower. Erica held her cross and said, "Adieu..." The view then vanished when the train went under a bridge. Erica made a small whining sound and said, "It pains me much..."

"Don't get sad Erica, "said Edward as he saw Erica sad face. "I'm sure when the time is right you'll come see good ol' Paris. But right now you should work on what's expecting you at Central."

"Yes, you're right Edward! I should concentrate on the future that's to come." Erica gave Edward a warm smile as she came to realization.


End file.
